Bound for Rescue
250px|thumb|Petro & Katooni 250px|thumb|Preigo's Travelling World of Wonder Bound for Rescue is de achtste episode van The Clone Wars Season 5. Het is de derde episode in de verhaallijn van de Jedi Younglings. Introductie Piracy in deep space. Infamous outlaw Hondo Ohnaka attacks a Jedi transport carrying six Younglings who just received their Lightsaber crystal. So rare are these Crystals that Hondo knows he can sell them on the black market for a small fortune. In a desperate attempt to save the Youngling, Ahsoka is captured by Hondo and his pirate hoard. Now with a damaged ship the Younglings are stranded and alone. Synopsis Nu Ahsoka Tano gevangen is genomen door Hondo Ohnaka zitten de Younglings op de Crucible met de uitgeschakelde professor Huyang en zonder plan. De Younglings zenden een noodsignaal uit dat wordt opgevangen door Obi-Wan Kenobi. Hij geeft aan Cody de opdracht om de Younglings te helpen, maar wanneer de vloot van Grievous plots verschijnt, moet Kenobi de Younglings even vergeten en zelf in actie treden. Ondertussen vervolledigen de Younglings hun Lightsabers terwijl R2-D2 Huyang verder repareert. Enkel Katooni kan haar saber nog niet meteen afwerken. Petro wil echter niet bij de pakken blijven zitten. Hij wil naar Florrum reizen en Ahsoka proberen te bevrijden. Gungi en Byph steunen Petro. Wanneer Zatt en Ganodi aankondigen dat de Crucible koelvloeistof lekte en dat het schip zo snel mogelijk moest landen. Dat komt Petro goed uit, want zo is het snel beslist om naar Florrum te reizen. Op Florrum wordt Ahsoka vastgehouden door Hondo in zijn piratenbasis. Hondo gunt haar niet eens een drankje en zegt haar te willen verkopen aan een zeer goede prijs. In het gevecht tussen de vloten van Obi-Wan en Grievous, slaagt de Confederate Navy erin om het schip van Obi-Wan te enteren via de hangar. Obi-Wan duelleert met Grievous, maar de overmacht is te groot. Cody en Obi-Wan zorgen voor een afleiding door brandstofflessen te laten ontploffen en haasten zich naar de brug. Cody wil het schip nog verdedigen, maar Obi-Wan beseft dat het te laat is. Hij wil Grievous echter nog een cadeau bezorgen. Op Florrum moet Ganodi in de Crucible blijven aangezien zij de enige Youngling is met een pilotenopleiding. De andere Younglings zien in de verte een schip naderen. Preigo's Travelling World of Wonder is een rondreizend circus van Preigo de Dug. De Younglings doen het schip stoppen en kunnen Preigo overtuigen om hen mee te nemen. De Younglings doen enkele opmerkelijke acrobatentrucs en de Dug is enthousiast over hun komst. Grievous heeft Obi-Wans schip onder controle en eist het nazicht van de tactische plannen en informatie in de computers. Maar Obi-Wan heeft het schip op zelfvernietiging gezet. Grievous heeft net de tijd om te ontsnappen terwijl Obi-Wan, Cody en de overlevende Clones zich in Escape Pod bevinden. Obi-Wan beseft dat de Younglings nu zelf hun plan moeten trekken. Op Florrum arriveert het circus van Preigo bij Hondo Ohnaka en zijn piraten. Aleena, Fambaa, een Narglatch, een Dalgo, Twi'leks, Togruta en een Gamorrean clown worden nu bijgestaan door de vier vermomde Younglings en hun trucs. Voor een van de trucs nodigen ze Hondo uit om deel te nemen. Ondertussen is Katooni van plan om Ahsoka's Lightsabers te stelen die Hondo aan zijn riem heeft gegespt. Byph laat zich van op grote hoogte vallen en Hondo wordt gekatapulteerd via een wipplank. De Weequay staat groggy recht en van die verwarring maakt Katooni gebruik om Ahsoka te bevrijden met haar sabers. De piraten herkennen nu de Younglings en openen het vuur op de Jedi en de artiesten. Preigo wil geen fiasco meemaken, zoals de laatste maal bij Hondo en start meteen zijn schip. Dat zorgt voor heel wat stof, zodat de Starhawk Speeder Bike van Hondo worden gehinderd en crashen. De Younglings en Ahsoka nemen een WLO-5 Speeder Tank om te ontsnappen uit de basis. Hondo wordt getroost door een Fambaa die door Preigo in allerijl werd achtergelaten. Ahsoka zou boos moeten zijn op de Younglings, maar ze zegt dat ze zeer trots is op de moed van de Younglings en dat je soms de regels moet doorbreken om wat te kunnen bereiken. Index Nieuwe Personages *Preigo *Carshotta *Killer *Engle Bekende Personages *Obi-Wan Kenobi *Commander Cody *General Grievous *Ahsoka Tano *Hondo Ohnaka *Gwarm *Parsel *R2-D2 *Huyang *Petro *Katooni *Gungi *Zatt *Ganodi *Byph Species *Mens *Dug *Togruta *Gamorrean *Twi'lek *Kaleesh *Ithorian *Wookiee *Tholothian *Rodian *Nautolan *Weequay *Kowakian Monkey-Lizard *Ishi Tib Creatures *Narglatch *Fambaa *Massiff *Dalgo Anderen *Preigo's Traveling World of Wonder *Animal Instincts *Negotiator category:Televisie